The Singing Bacca and the Sophmore (Merome (JeromexMitch))
by BigBabyBooDragon
Summary: A Merome story. I SHIP YES I DO! AU! No smut and I hope I finish this . here we go and btw summaries inside cuz I couldn't fit all of it in this at all but I hope you enjoy and here you go! Have a cookie (::) T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A super idol named Bacca, who dresses in a furry bacca suit that forms to his body, and no one (with a few exceptions) knows who he is or even if hes a he at all. Mitch is now a sophomore and its the second month into school when a new student transfers into, surprisingly, most of his classes. Who is this new kid? Well its Jerome of course! They quickly grow close but turns out Jerome is Bacca and he has to hide it while balancing both school work and his career. But with his feelings growing more and more intense for Mitch and his the same, how can Jerome keep this secret a secret? Add in a new club called Team Crafted, where its literally them aspiring to be top idols and one day meet Bacca, and the fact that I don't know if I can write all this!

Hope you all like and flames will be used to make baked potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_JEROME/BACCA POV_**_'Screaming fans can be heard from blocks away as the Bacca, the new rising singer, performs. The mysterious teen, who only gives us his voice and age, is everyone's new favorite idol. No one knows who this one hit wonder is except him and who he trusts,'_ is what I hear on every news station. I don't want to hear about myself constantly. Right now I'm just Jerome Aceti. Not my other self as everyone calls Bacca. Why I agreed to wear that fur suit with another fancy suit over it, I will never know. _'Rumors have been going around about Bacca taking a break from his career and this has fans in an uproar. Recently though, his record company, Mincrft, spoke, only to us, that he will not be taking a break any time soon. some time will be taken however, between concerts so that his stress levels will be lowered,' _yeah right, its just going to rise from now on. _'They tell us in his place that he loves all his fans and promises not to disappoint them any time soon. That's all we have for today, join us in a few hours at six for the evening news.' _Well, that statement was in fact true. I love my fans and I don't want to disappoint them ever.

"Come on Jerome! Your going to be late!" yells my manager/guardian Mr. Skelington, a thin, pale man who was once a really famous rock star who was know as Skeleton. No one recognizes him anymore seeing as he's old and wrinkly now. He knocks on my door and opens it without waiting for a response. "Come on. I know today is going to be a bit stressful but you'll make lots of new friends. Who knows, you even may find a girlfriend." I huff and smirk. He knows what sexuality I am. Well he's joking so its fine.

"I know, I know. I'm not nervous either, if anything I'm excited," I say grabbing my book bag and pass him on my way to get my shoes. Yeah, today I'm a sophomore at Minerscrafting high school. Its a school for the arts and well, why shouldn't I be there? "We still have thirty minutes left anyways and, I'm excused from the first class of the day so I can get my registration done. My transfer was very sudden." I find my black sneakers, don't know why I'm wearing them with my fancy suit or why I'm wearing my suit at all, and slip them on.

"Alright, ya got me. But still, hurry up. I need to schedule your next concert's catering and pick out lights still. Takes longer than you think." he says in a playful tone. "I got to meet up with Mr. Zombon for a little project that you might like later on too." What is he talking about? I give him a questioning look standing up but I wave it off. He didn't bring me to stardom with horrible ideas and projects after all.

"Alright, alright. Lets go then, this is going to take a while." I let him go in front of me and follows right after him. Making our way to the blue minivan, I hop in the passenger's seat. He gets in across from me and we set off. I lean my head against the window and start to think, mainly about how my image is going to be. Due to my career, I have to act like I'm sick most of the time so I have an excuse to call off. Luckly, the school staff isn't really picky about doctor's approval of these things. I do hope that I can make friends though, and maybe, well... the opposite of what Skellington said earlier, or opposite gender at least. I hope this will be a good day!

**_MITCH POV_**

"Hey, did you hear? We're going to have a new kid today," Adam says. He's a nice guy all in all. Tallish, brown head of hair, wears sunglasses a lot. He also wears mostly grey clothes and always, always has on his purple jewel amulet with a gold, or 'butter,' ring keeping it in place around his neck.

"Whoa really? Wonder if he'll join us," chimes Ty. His 'emo' hair being pushed out of the way again only to have his hand hit his constantly worn green head phones. He always wears his white, V-neck shirt with grey jeans. Last time I was over his place, I took a peak at his closet and it was stacked with these!

"Wait, do we need another member? We already have a big group?" Quentin asks. His closet is the same as Ty's except its all grey, fancy suits. Its just his style. He also adorns his curly, dark brown hair.

"You guys want some cake?" Ian. A guy with a slight brown beard that makes him look cooler, has a sunglasses thing like Adam, and wears what I call, a bouncers uniform everyday. Don't know about his closet situation.

"No thanks Ian. What do you think Mitch? You want this guy to join?" Lastly, Jason. he's obsessed with being an astronaut so much that he bought about fifty hoodies that have a blue astronaut suit as the design and wears them constantly.

"Oh, uhh. I say we wait and see his stuff, then we decide. That's the fairest way isn't it?" I say. Just like the other guys, I basically have the same thing in my closet too. My cream long sleeved shirt under my short sleeved, black and red checkered hoodie, my dark blue jeans, and two golden dog tags around my neck with a silver chain. They all nod agreeing with me and the bell for second period rings. "Come on. No time to waste discussing it while we can see the real thing." I say walking to our class right across the hall from where we're standing. I take my seat, about midway of the rest and stare out the window till the teacher comes in with who I'm guessing the new guy is. Scanning him from the feet up I find black sneakers, and a fancy, black suit with a red tie. He has light brown hair and a cute smile. Wait, cute smile? Never mind. When my eyes meet his, all I can feel is his confidence and this air around him that fills the room and feels like he's way above us in skill. He looks so weak, so, how does he radiate this feeling?

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. All hate will be used to burn people in lucky block pvp. Also I'm sorry Seto is not in this. I love him to literal DEATH but I wouldn't be able to do his personality and I really hope he lets us know he's okay soon. I miss him so much. Well thanks again and next one soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello my hatchlings. That's right I am now BigBabyBooDragon and you are my metaphorical hatchlings. Also, I edited the last chapter a bit so that Jerome is wearing his suit during the day. Well onto the Merome! Happy (Late) Valentines Day! 3**

_**BACCA/JEROME POV**_

I walk into the room trying my best to look weak and intimidated. People tell me I have a natural air of confidence around me so I hope its not true. I can feel the pierce of different eyes boring into me. Well I'm used to it, I have to be. "Students, this is Jerome Aceti. He just transferred in today and his studies will from now on, be in the music performance and management curriculum. Now then Jerome, please find a seat. It doesn't matter where just so long as you do have a seat." Alright then? I nod and quickly scan the room. There's really only one seat left open and its next to this guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He has on a cool black and red checkered hood with short sleeve and dark blue jeans. He's wearing red sneakers like mine, just with a different color, and lastly has two golden dog tags around his neck with a silver chain.

Not wanting to hold the class up any longer, I walk over to the seat and put my stuff down. I look over to the other guy with the hoodie and say, "Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

He seems to snap out of something when I speak and looks at me with a small smile. He's really good looking... "Hey no problem buddy. Hope we can become friends. Do you want to eat with me and some of my other friends at lunch?" He's a nice guy too.

"Um... Sure, if its okay with you and your friends that is." I give him back a smile of my own.

"Of course we're okay with it," says a voice behind me. I jump a little and look. The guy behind me is wearing a blue astronaut hoodie and has wavy brown hair. Not as cute as the first guy though. "By the way I'm Jason and the idiot next to you is Mitch. Nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you too. How many more of you guys are there?" I ask hoping it's not many. I don't want to remember more names than I have to.

This time Mitch answers, "There's four others besides us. There over there in that corner," he points to a group in the back of the room that's talking and looks like their having fun. "We're all in the same course as you so we have all the same classes probably."

I notice there is no actual learning going on right now and comment on it. "That's good to know. I have no idea what schools like this do." The chuckle a little bit at my joke.

"I like you man. What do you play?" asks Jason.

"Um... It would be easier to ask what I don't play really..." I answered truthfully at least.

"Nice man, would you consider joining a band of some kind?" Mitch asks me.

"Um, I haven't really thought of that," I need to stay away from that if possible so I'll tell them about my 'illness,' "I actually am very weak and am sick constantly so I don't think that it would be fair to the other members if I did join." Hopefully they don't pursue it anymore, but I'm of course wrong.

"Well we wouldn't mind if you joined us. You seem really skilled, and its not like we have any gigs or anything ever," Jason rolls his eyes and signs.

"Alright, I'll.. I'll think about it." Them seem to perk up at that. I really hope I don't do anything stupid.

_**MITCH POV**_

After that talk with Jerome, I felt happy. I know he's skilled and I know that he has secrets that I'm determined to find out. Plus, I really hope that I can be friends with him.

The rest of the day didn't have anything important really except for lunch when we introduced Jerome to the guys and then told them how he might join and they cheered earning everyone in the cafeteria's attention. But now it was the sweet, sweet last period. Of course every super star has to know how to model and so, welcome swimsuits.

"Hey, guys, what exactly do we do in this class?" Oh poor Jerome. Well this will be fun.

"We do what it says, model. Your lucky, today is swimsuit day," says Adam putting his arm around Jerome's shoulder.

"Hey look, there are some of the seniors from last period and their still in their bikinis!" Yells Ian.

"Good thing the girls couldn't hear us or else, we would have red hand prints on our photos for the day," points out Ty. and Ian covers his mouth with both hands realizing what he just said. "Come on, lets get our suits before all the good ones are taken."

We walk over to the rack and see that there are some decent ones left, no one wants the speedos. I grab some trunks that have the same pattern as my hoodie and look at what the other guys got. Ty has green and purple swirled trunks, Adam has normal black trunks with a slight grey design, Ian has navy blue trunks with black grid lines, ironically the fish got stuck with fish trunks, and Jason grabbed some trunks with blue and orange checkers like mine. Good, none of us got a speedo.

"Um guys? A little help here?" Wait, I forgot the newbie. Going over to Jerome, I see his problem. There are nothing but speedos left. **(A/N I'm sorry, I had to XD and it is an important part to the guys finding out who he is ;) lol)** "What should I do?"

"Sorry man looks like your stuck with one of these. At least they wash them between every class, right?" Quentin I know your trying to make him feel better but, buddy, its not working.

"Right..." Jerome picked out a completely black one with no design whatsoever and we headed off to the changing rooms. Before he closes the curtain, I try to give him a reassuring smile.

_**BACCA/JEROME POV**_

Great, just great. Now people will see that! A giant scar right across my chest, left shoulder to right hip. Mitch gives me a small smile, probably trying to reassure me, before I close the curtain. Only if he knew. I've done modeling before, of course with the Bacca suit on but its still modeling. I've been on the cover of just about every magazine out there and I have no problem with the camera being on me. I take off my clothes, seeing the scar, and immediately regret this once more. I put on the revealing article of clothing and look at myself in the mirror. I actually don't look to bad, of course I mainly see my scar but I also see my slight muscles that make me look slightly better.

"Hey dood! You almost done? We can say you felt sick or something if you want," comes Mitch's voice. My face turns red as the blood under it and I open the curtain to reveal how I look. All of them are standing right there and a few actually blush too and the rest, look at me with wide eyes. Guess they saw it. The blushing guys see it too and the red immediately drain from their faces. "Jerome! What happened to your chest!?"

"Um, it was an accident?"

**That's all for now! The big explanation next time and, dun dun DUN! The modeling class will begin. Also, Mitch's POV of Jerome in a speedo. Tell me if you want other POVs too. Don't be shy! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and here we go, I hope you enjoy my little hatchlings! ;) #Merome**

_**BACCA/JEROME POV**_

"Like hell that can be an accident!" Mitch yelled at me and I flinched.

"Dude! What happened?" Asked Quentin.

"Um... Well... When I was younger I kind of slipped?" I give.

"How can you get _that_ from slipping!?" Again, yelled Adam.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you, but I can't now. We have to get to the photo shoot before we get in trouble," I tell them. By now I would normally have just walked away and ignored them for the rest of the year. These guys were doing something to me and I'm not sure if I like it.

"Fine, but we're taking you to where we practice after school for you to tell us," Jason said and by his facial expression, I could tell he was serious.

Oh no. I have an autograph signing right after school! Looks like they think I'll be going to the doctors though. "W-wait! I have a doctors appointment. Its very important that I don't miss it!"

"Why is it so important?" asked Ian.

"Oh, we kinda forgot to tell you guys. Jerome is sick and its because he has an illness," Mitch tells them, "For all we know, he could die from it, I don't really know. Can you dood?"

I'll have to improvise without making them worry too much, "Um no but if I don't have annual check ups, I could get so sick I would wish I was dead." Hopefully that would do it without them becoming way to protective of me or something like that.

"Okay then. But you have to explain it sometime and no getting out of it!" Said Adam.

"Fine, lets just get going."

_**MITCH POV**_

As Jerome said that he wouldn't die, I felt a flood of relief. However, I still want to know how he "slipped" and got that scar. It just looks so painful. But I'll trust he will tell us later or whenever he does, I don't want to force him. Heading to the main room for the shots everyone has small talk and I notice some of the guys looking at Jerome and blushing. Wait, I think I am too. You can't really blame us though, he looks freaking adorable, if you ignore the scar. Entering the room I see we're the last ones to get here and everyone is staring at Jerome, either blushing, disgusted, or in concern that's most likely over his chest. He slows down a little and is now walking besides me so I ask, "Hey dood, why are you acting so shy?"

He looks up at me and I see he's blushing and I can feel the heat coming to my own face. "Um, I-I just feel a little awkward," he says finding the floor quite interesting. I smile and drag him to the front of the group by his upper arm. His skin is, oh my glob, soft and I can feel just how warm he is. This will be interesting.

***Backs away into corner*** **My hatchlings, are you going to kill me for not updating? *Covers head with hands* Iz sorries! next chapter out as fast as I can! *runs back screaming for mercy into room and locking door***


End file.
